Sonic : Nature vs Technology
by Sebas F
Summary: Over the years, Sonic the Hedgehog has had many rivals. Many enemies that he won't forget. But there was always one that stood out from the others. One that would always come back for more. One that was found in one big mission on one small planet. One that would keep challenging the blue hero every time for years to come. His name...was Metal Sonic.
**A/N: Hey, everyone.**

 **Yeah, I saw the trailer too.  
** **For all my followers, sorry for that long hiatus, really. I don't have an excuse for disappearing for so long without warning.**

 **It just didn't feel like updating my current stories.  
But fear not, that will happen soon. In the meantime, I'll post some One Shots here and there.**

 **This one is more of a Two-Shot, it will be split in two chapters. Second will come soon.**

 **Like the bio suggests, it follows one of my favorite game rivalries, Metal Sonic vs Sonic. Shadow's awesome, and so is Knuckles, but you just can't forget this classic rivalry. So I decided why not write about it?**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The field was peaceful and quiet.  
Birds chirping, flowers standing out, the clouds floating above, the environment felt so natural.  
Then, out of all the peacefulness, came out a streak of smoke.

As the streak of smoke moved, the green ground started getting filled with footsteps.

Whatever was causing this streak of smoke was untraceable.

The only thing that could be seen was a blue spot starting the trail.  
Its shadow was shown on the field, the shadow being a spiky haired figure, small in size, but big in heart.  
It ran through the blue lakes, leaving a rainbow behind.  
(If you're strong, you can fly! You can reach the other side of the rainbow!)

The figure was finally much more visible.  
A blue hedgehog was spiraling his way through various roots from big trees.  
Curling up into a ball to make his moves faster, increasing his momentum.  
Running through the tunnels in a circling motion, leaving it with speed that can break the sound barrier.  
(It's all right! Take a chance! Cause there is no circumstance that you can handle!  
When you use your mind!)

Sonic jumped through the various cliffs in a zig-zag motion until he landed on one rock, standing above the hills.

He put his hand on his forehead as he looked out in the distance, and saw the Little Planet.

That's right, Sonic has run all the way from where he just was to see the Little Planet. It would come once a year, and this hedgehog was not going to miss out!

(Sonic Boom! Sonic Boom! Sonic Boom! Trouble keeps you running faster! Sonic Boom! Sonic Boom! Sonic Boom! Save the planet from disaster!)

After much more running, Sonic finally got in close proximity to the little planet.

But there was something very unusual.  
It was completely grey, almost like it has been robotizised.

One word came to his mind

"Robotnik."

The chain attaching the Planet to the Earth hit a nearby mountain, shattering it to pieces.  
Our blue hero just curled into a ball and went through one big one with ease.

(Through the dark! Through the light! It's a Super Sonic flight! Gotta keep it goin'!)

The hedgehog ran through the top hill at increasing speeds, reaching the top and standing above the giant chain, facing the planet.  
For someone as small as him, he had a lot of courage.

He jumped down, formed up into a ball, and sky rocketed up to the chain

He started running his way up to the Robotizised planet  
He was going to figure out what was going on.  
One way or the other.  
(Sonic Boom! Sonic Boom! Sonic Boom! Save the planet from disaster! Sonic Boom! Sonic Boom! Sonic Boom! Spinnin' through the world in motion! Sonic Boom! Sonic Boom! Sonic Boom!)

* * *

Sonic was running through the Little Planet, doing what he'd normally do at home.

Jump around, increase momentum, hit enemies, and overall just stay in the attitude he's known for.  
He cooled down for a bit, walking his way to the next zone.

With his normal laid back attitude.  
He was whistling, seeing all the plants grow and show.  
He actually didn't mind this planet, it didn't seem like it was in much trouble.  
Besides Robotnik being in it, up to something, that is.  
"Ah, maybe I should start spending a little more time here once in a while! It doesn't seem too bad!"  
A noise came from a bush behind him.  
"Hm?"

Sonic turned around and looked at all directions

"Oh, probably just the flickies."

But then he realized that there are no flickies on this planet.  
He heard the bush again, he was a little confused.  
"Alright, Alright. I already know that this is one of your toys, 'Buttnik…"

He walked over to the bush and stretched his gloves.  
"But you know nothing can escape m-"

Before he could even finish, something jumped out of the bush.  
Something he could barely see.  
Had the doctor finally created something that rivals the Hedgehog?

That's what he thought, until he thought for a few more minutes.  
He wasn't being killed or anything….no….he actually felt warmer in his chest.  
As if…

He looked down and saw a pink hedgehog laying on his chest, hugging him tightly.  
Some random girl had glomped on him.

"Ah!"  
Sonic yelled, pushing her off and standing his ground

"W-Who are you?"

The pink hedgehog stood up, staring at his eyes with her innocent ones.

"Oh, Sonic! I knew you'd be here!"

She quickly ran up to him and glomped him.  
Again.

Faster than Sonic could trace. This didn't seem to be a badnik, but he considered this girl pretty dangerous so far.

"Who are you?!" Sonic repeated.  
He was trying to push the girl off, but she just didn't let go.  
Super strength and speed, it seemed.  
"I'm Amy! You can call me Rosy!" She said, tightening her grip on him.  
Sonic wanted her to let go already, he had more important things to do.  
Though, he did grow a slight shade of red on his muzzle as she hugged him. This was the first time he's ever been hugged so tightly by a female…  
"W-Well, there is no time for games, Amy!" He finally managed to push her off "I've got important things to do!"

He started to walk off.

And she followed him.

He sighed.  
"What do you—In fact, how did you even know I was here?!"

Amy pulled out some cards from the pocket of her dress.  
"Tarot cards! They told me you'd be here!"

Sonic put on an unamused face.  
"And I'm sure that one day, these cards will say that I am destined to be with you!"

He was still unamused.  
"Yeah, right…" He started to walk off.

Only to be glomped again  
"Oh no you won't Sonic! Not without me!"

She tried to reach in for a kiss, but Sonic only pushed her face back  
"Whoa Whoa! Wait in line, little girl!"

"I'm not little!"  
"Yeah, sure." His eyes bolted wide open and pointed in front of him "Is…Is that Sonic!?"  
"Nice try, silly!" Amy remained with her grip around him  
Alright, she's not a complete idiot.

"Uh….you played hide and seek before?" Sonic asked

"Me? Of course! Why?"  
"Find me, we go on a date. I find you, and you'll have to leave me alone." Sonic said as he winked. He was hoping his clever plan worked.  
"It's on!" She let go and walked to the tree. "How much?"  
"Uh…50 seconds!"

"Okay! 1….2…..3…..4…..5…"  
Sonic immediately boosted away, running as fast as he could.  
Was that girl _something._ And not in a good way. Sonic couldn't bother for any distractions right now, he went as far as he could.  
"7…..8….9…."

She can still be heard.

Super strength, Super speed, prophesizing, loud voice,

Good Gaia.

What is this hedgehog?!

"Soooooonnniiiiiic! Where are you!"

Sonic stopped and took a deep breath  
"Ugh.

This girl's going to be the end of me."  
he said under his breath as he was ready to increase his speed and leave the area.  
Until, he heard a loud yelp in the distance.  
He went from unamused to extremely alert.

He bolted behind with an extremely worrisome face.  
"A-Amy? Are you alright?"

She might've been annoying, but no one deserved to be hurt in his eyes. Especially someone as innocent and harmless looking as she was.

Now he felt guilty for probably indirectly causing the harming of an innocent life.

Amy did pop up, but in a different condition.

Her eyes were full of despair.  
He could hear what sounded like muffled crying.

Her entire muzzle was covered by that of a robot.

But not any ordinary robot.

This one had metal quills.

Blue paint.

Great speed.

Red shoes.

Wait a minute-

"Oh I see, so 'Buttnik's trying to make a version of me for his bidding, eh? Can't blame him, I'm irresistible!"

Amy seemed like she chuckled a bit.

As for the robot, he just glared back with his menacing red optics.

Amy's chuckle abruptly stopped as the Metal adversary tightened his grip on her.

"Now, now, if you're supposedly me, then that's no way to treat a lady!" He said

The robot didn't even comment.

He remained quiet, staring at him.

Just by staring at this machine's eyes, Sonic could tell something was different.  
This robot was didn't seem like anything he's ever faced.

He was easily threatening. He's barely done anything, but Sonic could still tell.  
He hasn't done a thing, and Sonic already feels cautious at its presence.

He looked like a reflection of the blue hero, except much less full of emotion, and more filled with dark feelings. Maybe no feelings at all. He hasn't said a word so far, he might just be completely emotionless.

A part of Sonic was a bit overconfident, classifying this machine as another dumb attempt at Robotnik defeating him. But Sonic still asked certain questions.  
'What if he is just as fast as I am? If not, faster!'

'What if he's not a badnik at all!?'  
Sonic stared back at Amy and clenched his fist. He couldn't let an innocent be harmed in such away.

"Let her go! Settle this for real if you want!"

What did the robot do?

Do the complete opposite. He only tightened his grip on her even more.

After having enough of his doppelgänger, the Metal robot flew up into the air, and before Sonic could make a move, he disappeared. Leaving only a blue trail of light to his left.

He didn't just disappear. He used speed to disappear within a second.

The hedgehog didn't know his exact speed limits, but he knew for a fact that this robot could reach him.

Would he be able to do this?

With such an adversary at hand?

With the stakes rising higher now knowing that he indirectly caused the harming of an innocent?  
He let out a smirk and looked up at the blue trail

"So, find out who's the greatest of us both, eh? 'There can only be one' sort of thing?

Well then, save the Planet, stop the doctor, save the girl, defeat a copy!

Seems simple enough!

Here I come you….Metal Sonic!" The hedgehog said, giving the name of an enemy he would remember for years to come.

And with that, the Hedgehog jumped up into a nearby ledge and ran forward, following the blue trail while knocking the enemies down.

Boy, was he looking forward to this fight.  
This would set it.  
Is Sonic really the fastest thing alive?

Or is this fake more than just a bunch of nuts and bolts?

That will be determined soon as the two speed demons aim for their destinations.


End file.
